


Three Elizabeth/John Short Stories

by musesmistress



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress





	Three Elizabeth/John Short Stories

### Family

Walking into the nursery for their children was like stepping into an avalanche that attacked the knees or lower. Elizabeth remembered when families had started in Atlantis, only five years ago now and she remembered that her son was the first born, the baby that caused the people to question the rules, to fight against the IOA on her behalf and then for their rights to have families. Women on Earth could have children and work, the women in this galaxy continued to have children despite the attacks from the Wraith, so why couldn't they do that on Atlantis.

Five years later their comfortable family of adults had quickly expanded into children ranging from five to new born and each and every one of them knew Elizabeth Weir-Sheppard and wouldn't miss the chance to knock her off her feet. The few times they managed it, or she let them, the group that had gathered around her legs would quickly spread to an Elizabeth mountain and she'd reach out to tickle whichever child was in hands reach. She wouldn't trade this extended family for anything.

\---

### Pain

It was pain like nothing she had ever felt before, deep and intense and spreading from the middle of her back, around and over the whole of her expanded stomach and then down between her legs and beyond. Sheer pain. She had to keep reminding herself it was worth it, after the pain and a few days of discomfort, she'd have only her new born baby. It hadn't started out this bad, as you would expect, and if she could stop to think about it, then she would be able to pin point the moment her back had started to ache. That meeting the day before had been it, but she had blamed the chair and put it down to the fact that she was pregnant to start with. Then it had spread, working its way up her back to make her short day seriously horrible and relaxation impossible.

That's when the contractions had started; just when things were becoming unbearable and John had run out of ways to ease the pain and stop her from growling at him. The discomfort had turned to mild pain and then into real pain. It had only taken a few, thankfully short, hours from there to the intense pain she was in at that moment and she couldn't push the thought of it away long enough to listen to Carson's instructions or John's words of encouragement. Elizabeth barely heard someone tell her 'just one more push', hardly managed to find the strength to comply.

And then it was over.

The pain quickly dissipated to a throbbing reminder of discomfort that was out done by the flood of emotion that came with being handed her new born baby boy. The pain was worth it.

\---

### This Is It

He had expected to panic, but not this much. So much fear rushed through him when Elizabeth water broke that for a moment the only thing rushing through his brain was that there was absolutely no turning back now. He was going to be a father of a baby girl. He stood shocked watching her, the flicker of pain the hand on her belly just inside his peripheral view and the fear in her eyes.

"This is it," she said. Simply that, the thing he'd been afraid of for months now was here. "John," she breathed reaching for him as the pain increased and it was that moment that he bounced into action. 

Stepping forwards he guided Elizabeth back to the bed and lowered her carefully to the edge before moving around the room to get the things they needed. Carson has already told them how long she would be kept in the infirmary after the birth and even though it was just a short walk away, John couldn't help but getting those things together now.

"She's going to be beautiful," Elizabeth said.

"She is," he agreed. "Your curls, cute button nose..." he paused mid thought and turned to Elizabeth. "Oh god," he said.

"What?"

"What if she has my ears?"


End file.
